1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which can input binding positions of sheets where images are to be recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of conventional copiers or the like can automatically perform binding processing, such as stapling processing or the like, for recording sheets subjected to copying processing. Some of recent copiers or the like can also select one of one-position binding, two-position binding, and corner binding.
However, in such conventional copiers or the like, since stapling processing is automatically performed irrespective of an image on a recording sheet, the user notices, in some cases, that stapling is performed on a portion where an image is present after completing stapling processing. In such a case, the user is required to perform a very troublesome operation so that the positions of staples do not enter the region of the image, for example, by shifting the original having the image mounted on platen glass of the copier. Furthermore, repetition of such failure results in waste of recording sheets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus in which the above-described problems are solved.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus in which the relationship between the position of an image and binding positions can be confirmed on a display, and therefore a failure in binding processing can be prevented.
According to one aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to an image processing apparatus including image input means for inputting an image, binding-position input means for inputting binding positions, image output means for outputting the image input by the image input means in order to record the image on a sheet, determination means for determining if the binding positions input by the binding-position input means are present within a region corresponding to the image to be output by the image output means, image processing means for performing editing processing relevant to the coordinates of the region and the coordinates of the binding positions for the image input by the image input means, and image display means for displaying an image obtained by synthesizing the image to be recorded and an image indicating the binding positions input by the binding-position input means, before outputting the image by the image output means.
According to another aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to an image processing method including the steps of inputting an image, inputting binding positions, outputting the input image in order to record the image on a sheet, determining if the input binding positions are present within a region corresponding to the image, performing editing processing relevant to the coordinates of the region and the coordinates of the binding positions for the image, and displaying an image obtained by synthesizing the image to be recorded and an image indicating the binding positions before outputting the image.
According to still another aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to an image processing apparatus including image input means for inputting an image, binding-position input means for inputting binding positions, image output means for outputting the image input by the image input means in order to record the image on a sheet, image display means for displaying an image obtained by synthesizing the image to be recorded and an image indicating the binding positions input by the binding-position input means, before outputting the image by the image output means, determination means for determining if the binding positions input by the binding-position input means are present within a region corresponding to the image to be output by the image output means, and notification means for performing notification in accordance with a result of the determination by the determination means.
According to yet another aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to an image processing method including the steps of inputting an image, inputting binding positions, outputting the image input by the image input means in order to record the image on a sheet, displaying an image obtained by synthesizing the image to be recorded and an image indicating the binding positions before outputting the image in the outputting step, determining if the input binding positions input in the binding-position inputting step are present within a region corresponding to the image to be output, and performing notification in accordance with a result of the determination in the determining step.
The foregoing and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.